What A Difference A Year Makes
by Lisa Q
Summary: The Aftermath of a tragedy changes two lives


She didn't even look up from her paperwork. Didn't have to. She could hear his annoying wheeze before he even entered her office. That and the incessant squeaking of the wheels on his rolling oxygen tank.  
  
"What?" She growled when she sensed him stop before her desk.  
  
He snarled at her irritated tone. "Have you located him yet?"  
  
Miss Parker let out a loud sigh to let Raines know she was not amused before finally looking at the pale man standing in front of her. "Located who?" She asked, mock innocent.  
  
Raines eyes widened and he took a long, labored breath. "You know EXACTLY who I am talking about!" He hissed, his voice rising with each word.  
  
Parker gave him a small smile. She knew who he meant; he only asked her the same question every day for the last year. But she liked to irritate him whenever she could. It was one of the small pleasures in life.  
  
She rose slowly from her chair, taking her sweet time in rounding the desk to stand before Raines. Her eyes gave him the once over and she made a point to shoot him a look of disgust.  
  
"No, I haven't." Parker finally said.  
  
"It has been nearly a year, Miss Parker." Raines snarled, repeating himself, slowly moving away. "Nearly one full year and not one trace of where he has gone."  
  
If he says 'one year' one more time, Parker was going to squeeze the life out of him. She folded her arms across her chest as Raines and his noisy tank crossed the room. Her eyes darted to the wheels on the tank and she made a mental note to buy him a can of WD-40. After all, Christmas was only a couple days away. But she quickly dismissed the idea; it was better if she could hear him coming down the hall. That way, he couldn't sneak up on her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Raines loud tone snapped Parker back to reality. "W-what?" She asked.  
  
Raines let out a long wheeze. "Your focus is slipping once again, Miss Parker." He stated, his eyes narrowing. "Just like before."  
  
Parker clenched her teeth together and counted to ten, the anger growing inside her.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that?" She hissed.  
  
Raines sneered, feeling triumphant in the fact that he hit a nerve. "Before." He repeated. "As in with Thomas."  
  
"Leave Thomas out of this!" Parker interrupted, pointing a finger at him.  
  
".and then last year when the prisoner escaped." Raines finished.  
  
"Are you saying that was MY fault?"  
  
"You weren't exactly focused with the shooting still fresh on your mind." Raines hissed. "He did get away on YOUR watch, Miss Parker. The Centre hasn't forgotten that!"  
  
"Do you have a point to this little visit?" Parker asked, wanting to change the subject. "Or are you here just to annoy me?"  
  
Raines smiled, knowing his presence was not making her happy. "Orders have come down from the highest level of the Centre." He began. "As I stated, it has been nearly a year since he disappeared and the orders are that he be found ASAP."  
  
"That's not breaking news." Parker said dryly.  
  
The door suddenly opened and Lyle sauntered in. "Good morning everyone!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Was until you walked in." Parker muttered under her breath.  
  
Lyle let out a laugh. "PMS'ing today?" He asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Drop dead."  
  
"I see you're already in a mood." Lyle looked around the office. "Do you have a cup of tea? I'm thirsty."  
  
Parker grabbed a few quarters off the dish on her desk and tossed them at him "Coffee shop not too far away." She stated. "You know the way out."  
  
"Can we please get back to business?" Raines asked. He glanced between the siblings and when they nodded, he continued. "The Centre has made this search the number one priority. All other projects will cease until he is found."  
  
"And?" Parker asked, her gaze shifting between Raines and Lyle.  
  
Raines moved closer to where she stood. "Find him." He ordered.  
  
"I've tried." Parker replied icily.  
  
Raines sighed. "Try harder." He insisted. "He can't stay out of sight forever. He's not adept at laying low."  
  
"Apparently, he is much better at it then you have given him credit for." Parker pointed out lightly. "After all, as you said, it's been nearly a year."  
  
"You know him better then anyone else here." Raines continued, ignoring Parker's pot shot. "Find him and."  
  
Parker stood right in front of him and her face was mere inches from Raines'. "And what?"  
  
Raines wheezed loudly. "Kill him." He hissed.  
  
Parker swallowed hard at the order and Raines backed up, motioning for Lyle to come with him as he headed toward the office door.  
  
"I.I..can't do that." Parker stated, her voice cracking at the mere thought.  
  
"You have no choice." Raines stated. "Your father issued the order and he insists."  
  
"My father?" Parker couldn't believe her ears. "Why?"  
  
"Because he is worried about what would happen if the prisoner recovers from his breakdown." Lyle told her. "He knows too much; information that could cripple the Centre if he decided to use it against us. Dad figures its only a matter of time and considering we are coming up on the one year anniversary of.."  
  
"The murder?" Parker hissed.  
  
Lyle ignored her. ".Dad thinks now would be the perfect time for him to make our lives a living hell." He sighed. "You know, timing is everything."  
  
Raines nodded in agreement. "You see, Miss Parker. There is no choice but to find him and eliminate him." He stated.  
  
"No one knows where he is." Parker repeated.  
  
Lyle grinned his famous 'cat ate the canary' smile. "Not necessarily." He glanced between Raines, who was thoroughly confused, and Parker, who seemed to pale under his intense gaze. "We have a tip that he's holed up in a secluded location." He turned to Raines, noticing the mans' surprise. "It just came in." He said in his best innocent tone, answering the older man's silent question.  
  
"So why not send a team of sweepers there and bring him back?" Parker asked, her mind racing. "He may still be..ill."  
  
"Dad doesn't want to take any chances. Orders are to shoot on sight."  
  
Parker closed her eyes in disgust. "God no." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Luke didn't seem to hear her. "Two sweepers have been sent ahead to scout out the location, no more. You will go alone and take him out." Lyle explained. "Keep in mind, Dad wants this over and done with. With very few people involved as possible."  
  
"Time is of the essence, Miss Parker!" Raines wheezed. He reached for the door handle. "I suggest you get moving and take care of this problem once and for all."  
  
Parker tried to maintain her composure, tried to keep her cool, but she felt as if she was failing.wait, she knew she was failing. She just hoped the men didn't notice. It would be disastrous for everyone involved. "But." She squeaked out.  
  
"Grow a pair, Parker." Lyle interrupted her. "You're getting soft." He shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here's the information on his possible location." He relayed.  
  
Parker reluctantly took the paper from Lyle and she glared at them both, looking deep in the eyes; they were deadly serious. They wanted him dead. "I'm not an assassin." Parker whispered, her heart racing in her chest.  
  
Lyle turned as Raines threw the door open. "Your job is to protect the Centre." He told her. "Whatever it costs." He leaned his head to one side and smiled. "You don't want to disappoint Dad, now do you?"  
  
With that, the two men were gone, leaving Parker standing in the middle of her office, shell shocked. It took her a moment to regain her composure and then she glanced down at the paper Lyle had given her. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. The information was wrong. Lyle had the WRONG location!  
  
He was still safe! But it was only a matter of time before Lyle figured out his tip was bogus and got on the right track. She had to get to him before Lyle.  
  
Parker immediately sprung into action. She quickly shut the computer off and grabbed her coat. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she began to mentally calculate the time it would take for her to get to her destination. She figured she had better hurry; there was a storm approaching and she wanted to make it up the mountain before the snowfall got too bad. She could get him moved and safe before heading south and pretending that they missed him once again.  
  
She smiled as she headed out the door. Poor Lyle; just when he thinks he's won, he gets fooled once again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Jarod!"  
  
Jarod turned his head slightly, not wanting to take his eyes off Lyle for one second. "Sydney, get out of here!" He shouted back as the older man entered the area. "You don't want to be witness when I blow Lyle's head off!"  
  
"Killing Lyle will not bring her back!" Sydney retorted, slowly moving closer.  
  
Lyle held his hands up, his eyes never straying from his own gun, which was now shaking in Jarod's hand. "Look, Jarod." He began nervously.  
  
"Shut up!" Jarod yelled, his eyes blazing with anger. "Just shut the hell up!" The tears streamed down his cheeks and his body shook. "Sydney, I told you to leave. So go!"  
  
"I cannot do that Jarod." Sydney said softly. "Please put the gun down."  
  
"Lyle is going to pay for what he did!" Jarod screamed.  
  
Sydney stepped closer and closer until he was a few yards away. His eyes darted from the gun in Jarod's hand, to Lyle kneeling on the floor, to the woman's body lying nearby in a pool of blood. It was eerily silent, save for the sounds of the Christmas carolers singing in a nearby church.  
  
*Silent night..holy night*  
  
"You are not a murderer, Jarod." He whispered.  
  
"He killed my mother!" Jarod shouted through sobs, his eyes briefly darting to his mother's body on the ground. "He shot her in the back just as she was going to tell me.." His voice cracked as the emotions overtook him. "Just as she was going to tell me..."  
  
* all is calm, all is bright*  
  
  
  
"Tell you what?" Sydney whispered before glaring at Lyle. "More secrets of the Centre?"  
  
Lyle let out a chuckle. "Maybe she was going to wish him a Merry Christmas." He cracked.  
  
*Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child*  
  
Jarod opened his mouth to retort but his body was wracked with sobs. His head dropped, his chin hit his chest as the emotions overtook him. It was that moment that Lyle saw his chance.  
  
*Holy infant so tender and mild*  
  
Sydney didn't have an opportunity to react as Lyle reached forward, batting the gun from Jarod's grasp. The gun flew from Jarod's hand and landed on the cement, skittering away from the both of them. Lyle stood and reached behind him, pulling his spare gun from his waistband and Jarod's eyes grew wide when he saw the gun, the barrel moving in his direction.  
  
*Sleep in heavenly peace..*  
  
"NO!" Sydney yelled, rushing forward. He quickly reached Jarod and threw himself between the two men, shoving Jarod backward toward the wall. They lost their balance and fell to the floor, their bodies spiraling together as Lyle fired his weapon.  
  
*Sleep in heavenly peace. *  
  
{{{{{{FLASH}}}}}}}  
  
He bolted straight up in bed, the sweat streaming down his face, the images of the nightmare slowly fading from his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to will them to go away quicker.  
  
He hadn't had this nightmare in months and he figured with Christmas a couple days away, the holiday was reminding him of the tragedy he so desperately wanted to forget  
  
He sat still on the bed, listening to the silence around him. The house was lonely. Empty. Devoid of life. Well, not always. The only times he felt happy and secure was when Miss Parker would visit, but he had not seen or heard from her in nearly three months. He knew that getting away from the Centre was difficult, but she had never stayed away this long without a visit or at least a call. He really needed her, especially during this time of year. She always helped him through the tough times and he was lost without her.  
  
He slipped out of bed and walked to the window, looking out onto the moonlit landscape below.  
  
"Where the hell are you, Miss Parker?" He whispered to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Parker must have looked at her watch about two dozen times in the past half hour. She was almost there. And she was glad too. The fresh snow had been coming down for the last hour, lightly at first, but as the car climbed further up the twisted, snowy mountain road, the snow fell harder. Thank goodness she brought chains.  
  
The snow was making it hard for her to see the road. Anyone not familiar with the area could have quite possibly driven off the side, down one of the steep cliffs, never to be seen again until the Spring thaw. But Parker knew the road well; she could drive it blindfolded if necessary.  
  
When she first brought him there, she visited every weekend; checking his progress, meeting with the doctors, trying to help him become the man she once remembered and not the tortured sole who blamed himself for the tragedy that Christmas Eve.  
  
But as he healed, when he really needed her the most, her trips became less frequent and it killed her. Her father was starting to get suspicious of her absences - leaving early on Friday, not reappearing back in Blue Cove until late on Sunday nights. She didn't want him to have her followed so for a while, she only made monthly treks. Her father was still unconvinced that her forays were nothing more then mini vacations so for the past three months, she hadn't gotten back up there at all.  
  
Parker turned off the ignition in the car and grabbed her bag off the passenger seat. Bracing herself against the cold, she pushed the door open, feeling the wet snow and wind hit her face. She quickly got out of the car, shoved the door closed and trudged her way to the porch stairs. She made it to the top when the door opened in front of her.  
  
He smiled broadly. "This is an unexpected surprise." He said after a moment, sincerely happy to see her. "I was hoping you would come visit soon."  
  
Parker brushed the snow from her shoulders and shook her head to get the flakes from her hair. "We have to get you out of here." She stated firmly, quickly glancing around.  
  
He folded his arms in front of him. "Why I'm fine, Miss Parker." He said with a slight laugh. "And how are you?"  
  
"This isn't a time for humor!" She shot back. She dropped her bag on the porch. "Lyle is on your trail and I don't think it's safe here much longer."  
  
His smile dropped. "Does he know where I am?" He asked.  
  
Parker shook her head. "He thinks he does, but he looking in the wrong direction." She told him. "He is following an old trail I laid a while back."  
  
He smiled once again. "Then we have nothing to worry about."  
  
She let out a sigh. "Maybe. Still, I think I should move you." Parker insisted. "And quickly."  
  
He stepped further out onto the porch and looked up at the sky as the snow fell harder. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this storm doesn't look like it will be letting up anytime soon." He said, turning back to her. "We cannot get off this mountain until it does." He pointed to her sedan. "Unless your car is four wheel drive."  
  
"Great." Parker breathed. "We're sitting ducks."  
  
"Not necessarily, my dear." He grinned. "We cannot get out, which means Lyle cannot get here.so."  
  
"We wait until the storm lets up then beat it out of here before he arrives?" Parker asked, finishing his thought.  
  
He nodded. "Looks that way." A smile spread across his face. The prospect of being stranded alone with her was somewhat appealing. "Would you like some hot chocolate? I just made some."  
  
Parker sighed. "You sure are all cheery knowing Lyle is nipping at your heels." She said dryly.  
  
He laughed. "If I've learned one thing over the last several months, it's to try and find the positive of any situation." He told her.  
  
Parker narrowed her eyes. "Did I just step into an alternate universe?" She asked warily.  
  
He stepped toward her and laughed. "No. I'm just glad you're here." He placed his palms on both sides of her face. "I've missed you, Parker." He said softly before kissing her forehead. "You have been away too long."  
  
Her hands moved to his shoulders. "I've missed you too, Sydney." She replied, drawing him into a hug.  
  
Sydney inhaled deeply, the scent of her perfume so familiar, so comforting. "Its cold out here. Let's go inside." He said, reluctantly pulling away. "And get some of that hot chocolate."  
  
Parker grinned. "Sounds good to me."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(Blue Cove)  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"What did the sweepers say?" Raines asked, his eyes glued to the furious man in front of him.  
  
Lyle slammed the phone down and rose angrily from the chair. "She never showed up!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Lyle began pacing around his office. "The sweepers waited in position for hours. Miss Parker was a no show." He yelled.  
  
"She left the Centre this morning." Raines spat, the veins beginning to show on his bald head. He glanced at his watch. "Where the hell did she go?"  
  
"Beats the hell out of me." Lyle ran his hands down his face. "She isn't here, she's not at her house. She's not in Florida. No one knows where the fuck she is."  
  
"What about Sydney?" Raines croaked. "Did the sweepers find him? Is he still alive?"  
  
Lyle stopped pacing long enough to answer. "He wasn't even there." He relayed. "The sweepers went in after Parker didn't show and the place was empty." He sighed loudly. "They said it didn't look like anyone had been there in months."  
  
"You said you had a tip!" Raines hissed.  
  
"Yeah, and I thought it was a good one." Lyle was clearly disappointed. "The team went through the whole place from top to bottom. There were no clothes, no food, nothing to indicate the place had been lived in." He started pacing once again. "You know what I think? I think Sydney set up a phony location to throw us off his trail!"  
  
"That's impossible." Raines said. "Sydney was catatonic when he was brought in after Jarod died. He was not competent to do much more then drool in his Dixie cup. To think he was capable of not only escaping but setting up a false trail is a stretch."  
  
"Ok, then what? Could it be that he was faking it?" Lyle asked. "The suicide attempt and mental breakdown was all an act?"  
  
"No. I examined him myself. He was completely crazy." Raines said in a low wheeze. "Sydney had help."  
  
Lyle groaned. "Here we go with your conspiracy theory once again." He stopped pacing and whirled around to face Raines. "The Centre conducted a full investigation into Syd's escape and came up with nothing to indicate anyone else was involved."  
  
"He could not have left the Centre without some kind of assistance." Raines said in a low voice. "The man was heavily sedated." He walked up to Lyle and let out a long breath. "I think it was Miss Parker who engineered his escape."  
  
Lyle looked up at the ceiling. "Is your tank not working? Not getting enough oxygen to the old brain cells? If you recall, Parker had an alibi when Sydney flew the cuckoo nest. She was in a meeting with the both of us, remember?"  
  
"Convenient wasn't it?" Raines hissed. "Parker is a clever woman. She could have paid someone off to get him out. If you recall, Mr. Lyle," He continued, mocking the younger man. ".she wasn't too broken up about his escape."  
  
"Half the Centre cheered when he got out." Lyle retorted. "Sydney is more popular then Mr. Rogers."  
  
"Think about it, Mr. Lyle." Raines was convinced Parker was involved.  
  
Lyle was reluctant to admit that the older man had a point. He always had a sneaking suspicion that Parker knew more about Sydney's escape then she let on. Parker's attitude about Sydney's disappearance was pretty nonchalant and since being in charge of ensuring his return, she didn't seem hell bent on finding him. And her reluctance on the order to kill him.  
  
"Mr. Lyle!" Raines shouted, breaking Lyle from his thoughts. "What are we going to do about this situation? Your father is expecting a report."  
  
Lyle suddenly had a thought. "Hold off on telling Dad anything."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lyle moved to the door, grabbing his coat from the nearby rack. "I'm going to find out once and for all if my sister is behind this mess."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm going to her place and I'm going to tear it apart bit by bit." Lyle hissed. "Keep your mouth shut until I get back."  
  
"It won't be easy avoiding your father."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Raines groaned. "Keep me updated." He ordered.  
  
"Stay by the phone." Lyle spat before stalking out of the office.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(Syd's)  
  
Parker flipped her cell phone shut and sighed. Everything was going as planned. Well, almost. It was the proverbial good news, bad news situation.  
  
The good news was the new location was nearly set up and secured. All they had to do now was wait out the storm and when the weather cleared, they could make their move. Sydney would be safe and she could get back to the Centre.  
  
Then there was the bad news. Her original plan was to get to Sydney, transfer him, then head on down to Florida with no one at the Centre catching on to what was really happening. But thanks to the raging snowstorm, Parker was stuck. And her plan was shot to hell.  
  
She looked at her watch; by now, Raines and Lyle probably knew she never arrived to meet the sweepers. She had no clue what she was going to tell them about why she never made it. She would have to come up with something at least half way believable or Raines would be all over her again, accusing her of conspiring with Sydney against the Centre. She had enough of his relentless interrogation when Sydney originally disappeared.  
  
There was nothing she could do at the moment, so Parker figured she would deal with it once Sydney was relocated. She had at least a couple of days to think it through.  
  
She placed her cell phone on the table and she moved away from the window to join Sydney in the living room.  
  
He looked up from tending the fire in the open fire place when she entered. "Where were you?" He asked. "Your hot chocolate is getting cold."  
  
"Sorry." Parker crossed the room and sat down on the floor in front of the hearth. She leaned back against the couch. "I was on the phone with Broots." She told him.  
  
Sydney smiled. "How is Broots?"  
  
Parker smirked. "About to pee his pants." She said, her voice low. "He's completely petrified that Raines is going to figure out he's helping us. The little worm is going to blow it if he doesn't get his act together."  
  
Sydney laughed. "Some things never change." He muttered.  
  
"Anyway, everything is set at your new home." Parker told him. "As soon as the blizzard from hell lets up, we will be on our way."  
  
Sydney sighed. "I'm going to miss this place." He said wistfully. "It's been my sanctuary for nearly a year."  
  
Parker took a sip of her hot chocolate. "I'm sorry, Syd. I know you're happy here, but I really don't think you have a choice." She noticed the sad look on his face and she began to worry. "Are you going to be ok?" She asked. "Because if you're even the slightest bit upset by this, I can call the nurse back and she can stay with you for a while."  
  
Sydney rose from the hearth and sat down on the floor next to her. "I do not need a nurse watching my every move any longer, Parker." He told her. "I can handle it."  
  
Parker twisted to face him. "But Sydney."  
  
He reached up and placed his fingers over her lips, silencing her. "But nothing." He insisted. "I do not need a babysitter! I am much better."  
  
"I can see that." Parker took his hand in hers and moved his fingers away from her mouth. "You look absolutely wonderful."  
  
Sydney squeezed her hand in his and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"But Christmas is two days away and I know what you must be feeling. And to be forced to move on top of it."  
  
Sydney shook his head. "Are you afraid that I will snap again?" He said, verbalizing her silent thought.  
  
"No." Parker lied.  
  
Sydney nodded his head. "Yes." He argued.  
  
"I just don't want you to be all alone in case.well." Parker trailed off.  
  
"In case I get an urge to climb to the roof?" Sydney asked, slightly smiling. "Been there, done that."  
  
"That's not funny, Syd!!" Parker shot back. "You tried to jump from the Centre roof! If Broots hadn't been there to stop you." By now, Parker was livid. "How the hell can you joke about something like this?"  
  
Sydney immediately regretted his words seeing how visibly shaken she became after his off the cuff remark. "I'm sorry." He whispered sincerely. He pulled her hand to his lips and gently kissed her fingers. "I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Look, after this visit, I'm not sure when I can get away to see you." Parker told him gently. "I would feel so much better if you were not by yourself after I go back. I really think I should call the nurse."  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"To be honest, I can't stand that woman. She did nothing but get on my nerves." Sydney replied.  
  
"She kept an eye on you when I couldn't, Sydney." Parker shot back.  
  
Sydney rolled his eyes. "All she did was sit around and knit and tell stories about growing up on a farm." He let out a laugh. "I was getting to the point where I wanted to remove her larynx with one of her knitting needles!"  
  
"You're making light of a serious situation." Parker scolded, pulling her hand away. She went to get up but he grabbed her arm, pulling her to sit back down next to him.  
  
He shifted sideways in order to face her. "Parker." He began. "I'm not trying to make light of anything."  
  
Parker yanked her arm from his grasp. "Then don't."  
  
"Hey! I'm sorry for the jokes. I didn't realize they would upset you so"  
  
"Damned right I'm upset! Your breakdown is no laughing matter, Sydney." She scolded loudly. "You have made so much progress since we got you out of the Centre. You mean too damned much to me and I don't want to take any chances that might screw it up."  
  
Sydney was taken aback by her outburst. "You make it sound so personal. For you." He ventured cautiously.  
  
His words shocked her back to reality. Parker closed her eyes and counted to twenty. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she reacting so strongly to his lame attempts at humor? I must be tired, she thought to herself.  
  
She opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, Syd." She finally said. "I don't know what came over me. I guess it just stress."  
  
Sydney was concerned. "Is that all there is to it? Stress?" He asked.  
  
"Stress. Worry." Parker replied. She shifted so that the back of her head rested on the couch cushion. "It's the Centre, what do you expect?"  
  
"What is troubling you?" Sydney asked, sensing she wanted to talk.  
  
Parker took a very deep breath. "Lyle and Raines are hell bent on finding you and I've been just as hell bent on keeping that from happening." She replied. "For the last year, I've spent every waking moment keeping them on the wrong trail and at the same time, trying to take care of you."  
  
Sydney grinned. "And what an excellent job you've done. I'm very grateful."  
  
Parker smiled and patted his thigh. "Thank you." Parker sighed. "Up until this morning, I felt like everything was under control. But then they told me they had found you and they ordered me to go kill you."  
  
Sydney swallowed hard. "How did that make you feel?"  
  
Parker felt her eyes well up with tears as she thought about it for a moment. "Like the bottom had dropped out of my world." She whispered, staring at the fire, her voice slightly shaky.  
  
Sydney raised an eyebrow, surprised by her honesty and by her words.  
  
"I wondered to myself, 'what if I wasn't there? What if they had REALLY found out where you were and sent another person to kill you?'" Parker continued. "And I was worried they would figure out their information was fake and they would get here before me."  
  
Sydney reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her cheek. "With all that on your mind, I go ahead and make cracks about my mental state." He said gently. "No wonder you bit my head off."  
  
Parker turned her head and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry." She said. "I really didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry." Sydney told her. "You have done so much for me, made so many sacrifices to ensure I was safe. That I regained my sanity. I don't even know if I've ever said thank you for what you've done."  
  
Parker rose up and kneeled before him. "You don't have to say thank you, Syd." She whispered. "Seeing you healthy, vital, smiling, is all the thanks I need."  
  
"Good." Sydney let out a laugh. "On that note, I will make you a promise."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"No more jokes." Sydney vowed. "At least not about my sanity." He broke into a wide grin. "But if you want to hear the one about the three lawyers who went bear hunting in Canada, I'd be more then happy to tell it!"  
  
Parker's mouth dropped open and she reached forward, shoving him onto his back as he exploded in laughter.  
  
"Ow!" Sydney exclaimed, still chuckling.  
  
"You are terrible!" Parker told him, pointing her finger at him. "I'm trying to be serious and you're channeling Red Skelton!" She wanted to be mad at him but his laughter was contagious and she soon found herself giggling as well.  
  
Sydney began to sit up and after a minute his laughter subsided. "I'm so very happy you're here." He said sincerely.  
  
Parker smiled warmly. "I'm glad I came."  
  
Sydney looked into her eyes and smiled. "It's been far too long since I've seen you." He whispered. "Since I've really laughed."  
  
"Laughter looks good on you."  
  
"You put it there." Sydney replied. He took her hand and kissed her fingers, his eyes continuing to stare into hers. "So. Why did it take you so long to come up here? Your father have you working too hard again?"  
  
Parker suddenly felt shy under his gaze. "Daddy was getting suspicious of my weekend trips." She said, averting her eyes to the fireplace. "I thought he eventually might have me followed so I figured it was better to stay away for a while."  
  
"That was probably a good idea for your safety, but it was terrible for me." Sydney said. Noting her puzzled look he smiled. "I've missed you and I've been bored out of my mind awaiting your return." He saw her raise an eyebrow. "That wasn't a sanity joke." He quickly added.  
  
"Nice save, Syd."  
  
"I just get so lonely without you here, hovering over my every move." Sydney continued with a slight chuckle.  
  
Parker sneered and pulled her hand away. "I do not hover." She said, trying to sound snotty.  
  
"You do so." Sydney countered, laughing when she rolled her eyes. "And I like it."  
  
"If you like it so much, call the nurse back." Parker retorted.  
  
Sydney grinned. "She doesn't hover nearly as well as you do." He told her. "You were away far too long for my liking, Parker."  
  
Parker looked back at him and she saw something in his expression that made her heart skip. The way he gazed at her, the warmth in his eyes, the contented smile on his face, the true sincerity of his words. There was something there; something she didn't really notice until that moment. A feeling, an emotion. She saw it in him, she even felt it in herself and it made her slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Sydney was sensing that things between them were different as well and he quickly turned away before he said or did something inappropriate. "Would you like some more hot chocolate?" He asked, pointing toward the kitchen.  
  
Parker shook her head, grateful for the change in conversation. "No thank you." She replied. "I think I just want to sit here and enjoy the fire."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Parker leaned back against the couch and focused her gaze on the flames before her, not on the man sitting next to her. She had to admit, if only to herself, that she missed him just as much as he missed her. And that he was stirring up a feeling deep inside her, one she thought was long buried. But then again, they had grown very close during the last year so maybe it was a deepening friendship. Yeah, that was it..  
  
Sydney finished off the last of his hot chocolate and he relaxed as well, settling down next to her on the floor. It was wonderful to see Parker again, even better to be able to laugh with her. And even more amazing then that, to realize how much she truly cared about his safety and happiness. Her continued presence in his life was the one thing that kept him going this past year and he knew that in a couple of days, when she left again, he would be alone. And that was something he in all honesty, didn't want.  
  
After a few silent moments, he unconsciously raised his arm and draped it over her shoulders, pulling her right next to him, wanting her closer, seeking out her warmth. Parker tensed at first, but soon relaxed and leaned next to him, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.  
  
Sydney smiled and rested his cheek on the top of her head, thinking how far they both had come over the last year. He laughed inwardly, thinking of an old song and words that fit his situation to a tee: what a long, strange trip it's been.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(later)  
  
Parker knocked softly on Sydney's bedroom door. "Syd?"  
  
"Come in."  
  
Parker slowly entered Sydney's room, pulling her robe closed around her nightgown. "I saw the light on under the door." She said, stealing a quick glance at the bedside clock. "It's the middle of the night. What are you doing up?"  
  
He sat up and propped a pillow up against the headboard and he leaned back, straightening the covers on his lap. "I could ask you the same thing." Sydney stated with a raised brow.  
  
'I was thirsty." Parker said. She crossed the room and sat down next to him on the side of the bed. "What's your excuse?"  
  
Sydney half smiled. "It's Christmas Eve." He whispered, folding his hands on his lap.  
  
Parker narrowed her eyes at him; it was obvious his mind was elsewhere. "You're thinking about Jarod." She guessed.  
  
Sydney nodded. "Yes, I am." He replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. "He always loved this time of year. Wherever he was during the holidays, he would call and tell me about the lights and decorations. Reminded me of a child experiencing the holiday for the first time. He always called me on Christmas Eve, no matter where I was."  
  
"Syd."  
  
"Funny how the one holiday he favored the most is the one he died on." Sydney whispered. "I should have been able to save him."  
  
Parker placed a hand over his. "Stop doing this to yourself, Sydney." She gently said. "I know it's hard, I know that you still feel some sense of responsibility but there is nothing you can do to bring him back."  
  
"You know, Raines blamed me for Jarod's death and the end of his Pretender Project." Sydney said, not really listening to her. "Said if I was half the psychiatrist I claimed to be I could have stopped Jarod, could have gotten him to put the gun down. Which would have prevented Lyle from shooting him. And Jarod would still be with us."  
  
"Lyle killed Jarod, Sydney. Not you. There wasn't a single thing you could have done." Parker insisted. "Lyle was going to kill him no matter what."  
  
"I know that now." Sydney whispered. "It took me a long time to come to terms with what happened, to stop blaming myself. For months, I felt guilty because I couldn't save him. I threw myself between Jarod and Lyle because I wanted to take the bullet, to save Jarod, but Jarod turned us around and he was shot in the back instead."  
  
"Jarod loved you, Syd." Parker whispered, listening to him relive the worst night of his life. "Enough to save you at his own expense."  
  
"He sacrificed himself. FOR ME!" Sydney exclaimed. "After everything I did to him!"  
  
"You didn't do anything to him." Parker said.  
  
"I kept him from his family."  
  
"The 'CENTRE' kept him from his family, Syd." Parker retorted. "Not you. You did what you could for him. But you could only do so much. The Centre held you hostage. If you truly followed your heart, the Centre would have cut it out and fed it to the lions." She let out a long sigh. "I know Jarod doesn't blame you for what happened. He loved you and he knew you loved him." She reached up and cupped his chin with her hand, forcing him to look at her. "Focus on that love, Syd. Not on what you think you did, but the good things you DID do."  
  
"I try, Parker. I really do." Sydney replied, turning away. "But here I sit, hoping for the phone to ring on Christmas Eve again, that everything that happened last year was all one long nightmare."  
  
"Don't go there, Syd."  
  
He looked up at her, sensing a quiver in her voice. "What?" He asked. "You want me to forget him? Not talk about him at all?"  
  
Parker squeezed his hands in hers. "I'm not asking you to do either." She said softly. "I'm just don't like hearing that."  
  
"That what?"  
  
"You're talking about the phone ringing and it scares the hell out of me." Parker replied loudly. "When I first brought you here, you insisted your were seeing Jarod everywhere and hearing his voice. You were positive he was still alive and in this house."  
  
"Are you afraid I'm becoming delusional again?" Sydney asked.  
  
She purposely ignored his question. "Syd, you are doing remarkably well." Parker said gently. "I can't bear the thought of you slipping back to where you were a year ago."  
  
"I'm not slipping!" He firmly stated. "I know the phone isn't going to ring. I was just making a wishful statement, that's all. So stop worrying."  
  
Parker just smirked. "But I do worry." She admitted. "You too important to me, Syd."  
  
"And you mean the world to me as well." Sydney whispered. He lifted her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand. "I do not know how I could have survived without you."  
  
"You would have managed."  
  
"I do not think so." Sydney whispered. He pulled her hand to his chest and his other hand reached up and his fingers lightly touched her cheek. "If you had not gotten me out of the Centre, brought me here, stayed with me during my darkest time, I don't know what would have become of me."  
  
Parker closed her eyes as his fingers brushed her skin and she leaned into his touch. His gentle, loving touch. "Sydney." Her voice trailed off as her heart started to race.  
  
"You saved me, Parker."  
  
Sydney leaned toward her, his face coming close to hers. Parker's breathing hitched upon feeling his breath on her skin. Before he realized what he was doing, his lips touched hers in a gentle kiss.  
  
Parker didn't move as the hand on her face slowly made its way around the back of her head, his fingers threading through her soft hair. Her free hand moved off her lap and around his neck as she pulled him closer.  
  
After a moment, Parker pulled away, and she briefly looked down at the sheets, not knowing what do to. After taking several long breaths, she looked back up at him. He was staring at her and their eyes locked.  
  
"Parker."  
  
She didn't know what to say at first, but she finally found her voice. "Um, I'd better head off to bed." Parker said nervously, breaking her gaze from Sydney. "Morning will be here before you know it and I still have a bunch of details to work out before we re-locate."  
  
Parker was rambling and she knew it so she quickly shut up. She went to stand up but Sydney stopped her, grabbing her arm before she could move away.  
  
"Parker." He repeated.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sydney swallowed nervously. "Stay here ... " He whispered.  
  
"Sydney.."  
  
"I need you here with me." Sydney admitted.  
  
Parker just looked at him. "I really don't think this is a good idea." She quickly and nervously replied.  
  
Sydney let out a laugh. "I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman." He told her, sensing she was wondering exactly WHAT he had in mind.  
  
Parker felt herself blush and she looked away so he wouldn't notice.  
  
Sydney grew serious. "I realize I am being selfish, but I have had some trouble sleeping and I do not want to be alone tonight."  
  
"Nightmares?" Parker asked, turning back to face him.  
  
Sydney nodded. "I have a feeling that I will be able to rest if you kept me company." He told her. She was still skeptical. "You've stayed with me before, remember?" He reminded her.  
  
Of course she remembered. Sydney would be completely out of control after one of his nightmares and when Parker was there, she would stay in his room, holding him until he calmed down. But this situation was vastly different and Parker knew the right thing to do would be to walk right out of that room and not look back. Both their emotions were running rampant and the smart thing to do would be to step back and examine them. But the longer she looked at him the rational side of her slowly lost the battle with the feelings in her heart.  
  
She couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. "Ok." She whispered.  
  
Sydney smiled widely. "Thank you."  
  
Parker rose and leaned over the lamp, turning off the light. Sydney slid to one side of the bed and pulled the covers back, motioning for her to join him. Parker hesitated at first but his smile eased her fears. Taking a deep breath, Parker slid into the bed next to him.  
  
Sydney covered her with the blanket and rolled onto his back, pulling Parker to his side before draping his arm around her.  
  
"Good night, Parker."  
  
Parker draped her arm across his chest. "Good night, Syd."  
  
Sydney sighed contently and he closed his eyes, knowing that on this night, there would be no nightmares, just sweet dreams of the woman beside him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(Parker's House)  
  
"Are you telling me Parker was definitely behind Sydney's escape?" Raines spat.  
  
Lyle nodded. "See for yourself." He seethed, thrusting a stack of papers in Raines' direction.  
  
Raines frowned, his gaze never shifting from Lyle's angry expression. "What are those?" He asked.  
  
"Documents. Proof that Parker not only engineered Sydney's escape, but she's been covering his trail ever since." Lyle explained, his voice a low growl. "I found them hidden under a loose floorboard in the dining room."  
  
Raines' eyes darted from Lyle's hand then back to his face. "What is in them?"  
  
Raines was getting on Lyle's last nerve. "Like I said, proof." Lyle told him, tossing the papers one by one on the table. "Centre floor plans, pamphlets on mental illnesses, brochures for nursing facilities from all over the country."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything." Raines countered.  
  
Lyle rolled his eyes. "Then how about this." He slammed the remaining file on the table with a flourish. "It is full of reports, written by some shrink on Sydney's progress. The most recent is dated a few months ago."  
  
Raines breathed harder as the truth sunk in. "She knew." Raines hissed. "She's known the entire time where Sydney was."  
  
"Save the 'I told you so's' for another time." Lyle snarled. He spun around and slammed his fist into a nearby wall. "Damn! How could I have been so blind!"  
  
"She had everyone fooled, Mr. Lyle." Raines hissed, watching Lyle's anger grow. "Including your father."  
  
"Dad." Lyle realized his father would be none too pleased upon hearing this latest bit of news. "He's going to have an aneurysm when he finds out."  
  
"Is there anything here that would indicate where Miss Parker is hiding Sydney now?" Raines asked.  
  
"Nothing yet." Lyle sighed in exasperation. "But I'm not through looking. I've got a team on their way here to rip this place to its foundation. If there is anything here, they will find it."  
  
"And in the meantime?" Raines inquired.  
  
Lyle rubbed his sore fist with his other hand. "I'm going back to the Centre and I'll search Parker's office." He smiled. "Maybe I'll have a few words with Broots as well. He just may know something."  
  
"Do what you must." Raines said.  
  
Lyle just smiled evilly. "I intend to."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(Syd's)  
  
Parker absently flipped through the pages of the book on her lap. She couldn't concentrate. Her mind was replaying the events of the day. What a busy day it had been.  
  
It was an awkward morning, waking up in Sydney's bed, with him smiling beside her. They had slept until nearly noon, lying comfortably together. That surprised Parker more then anything - how comfortable she was with him. They had spent so much time together that this seemed like a natural progression of their relationship. But still, it was awkward. He had known her since she was a child and she had looked at him like a father figure. Now she's looking at him in a whole new light. It was little unsettling to say the least.  
  
I think I need a shrink, she thought to herself as she mindlessly turned another page. Then she laughed slightly - the 'shrink' was her problem!  
  
Parker had vowed to make sure the day was event filled; keeping Sydney so occupied that he wouldn't have one moment to think about Jarod. The snowstorm had died down enough that after a late breakfast, Parker was able to convince Sydney to take a hike in the woods surrounding the house. They spent much of the afternoon exploring nature, talking about meaningless things - light topics that stayed far away from anything that could remotely remind either of them of last year.  
  
And it worked. Sydney's mood the entire day was upbeat, so much in fact, that he convinced Parker to make snow angels on the ground, something she hadn't done since she was a little girl. That segued into a messy snowball fight, which left them both breathless and soaking wet.  
  
When the sun began to set, they headed back to the house and Sydney whipped up a great Christmas Eve dinner; a five course meal that would rival the best of chefs. Parker never knew he could cook; but he explained that with so much time on his hands, he had to stay occupied so he learned to cook!  
  
Sydney stood quietly in the kitchen doorway just watching her, curled up on the sofa, book in hand. He knew she wasn't really reading it; he could tell by the constant turning of the pages and he wondered what she was thinking about. Maybe she was thinking about the same thing that was on his mind - their changing relationship, their sudden kiss. He really wanted to talk to her about it, but she had kept him so busy during the day, there wasn't time.  
  
However, he had one thing he wanted to do first and he rolled off the doorway toward the living room, his hand reaching into his pocket. He stopped in front of the couch and she looked up and smiled.  
  
"This is for you." Sydney said.  
  
Parker's eyes left his face and her gaze fell to the small gold box Sydney was holding out toward her.  
  
"What's this?" She asked.  
  
Sydney laughed. "It's your Christmas present." He cocked his head to the side when she didn't move. "Aren't you going to take it?"  
  
Parker closed her book and rose from the couch. "Syd. You shouldn't have." She said quietly as she took the box from him.  
  
"Go on..open it." He instructed  
  
Parker sat back down on the couch and Sydney joined her. She pulled the red velvet bow off the box and set it on her lap. She pulled the lid off to reveal a layer of red tissue paper. She gasped when she pulled the paper aside.  
  
"Sydney." Parker finally spoke. "This is beautiful."  
  
Sydney beamed with pleasure. "That is the one you saw at the boutique, correct?" He asked, briefly recalling one of their visits to town.  
  
"Yes." She looked over at him. "I can't believe you remembered."  
  
"I told you there was nothing wrong with my mind." He joked.  
  
Parker smirked at him. "Very funny." She muttered. "How did you...?"  
  
"Get into town?" Sydney smiled as he finished her sentence. "I asked that infuriating nurse to take me." He told her. "Shall I put it on you?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Sydney took the box from her and slowly pulled the gold, antique necklace from the inside. Parker twisted around on the couch so her back was to him and she moved her hair aside. Sydney put the necklace around her and expertly fastened the clasp.  
  
"There!" He said triumphantly, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know what to say." Parker whispered. She let her hair fall back into place and looked down, holding the locket out so she could see it clearly.  
  
"Turn around and let me see." Sydney instructed.  
  
Parker did as she was told and squirmed nervously before him; his gaze was intense. "How does it look?" She finally asked.  
  
Sydney was still beaming. "Perfect." He whispered.  
  
Parker grinned. "Thank you." She said sincerely. She leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek.  
  
He signed contently, feeling her warm lips on his skin. "You're very welcome." Sydney murmured as she pulled back.  
  
Parker nervously looked at her lap. "I'm sorry, Syd. I rushed so quickly to get up here that I didn't get a chance to get you anything."  
  
Sydney held up a hand to silence her. "Stop." He told her. "You've already given me the greatest gift anyone could ever get for me."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
Sydney smiled warmly. "You gave me my life back." He whispered.  
  
Parker smiled shyly. "I'm not taking the credit on that, Syd." She told him. "You're a very strong man. You reclaimed your life on your own. I just provided the house."  
  
"You gave me more then just this house." Sydney insisted. "You gave me support, encouragement..love."  
  
Parker blushed. "Better watch it. All these compliments are going to give me a swelled head." She cracked lightly. "I'll become impossible to live with!"  
  
Sydney laughed. "You could never be impossible to be with." He whispered, looking at her intently.  
  
Parker quickly spun to the side and let out ragged breath. He was doing it again. Looking at her in that way that made her heart jump into her throat.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sydney asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I'm. a little sore." Parker sputtered, rubbing the back of her neck. "I think I over did it nailing you with snowballs."  
  
"I can fix that." Sydney promised. "Turn around."  
  
Parker turned her back to him, wondering just what he was up to. She quickly figured it out when Sydney placed his palms on her shoulders. He used both hands, one on each shoulder and he begin massaging his way up her arms in a slow, methodical fashion.  
  
Parker's eyes grew wide at first, but she had to admit, he was good at what he was doing. She began to relax and he smiled as he felt the tension slowly ease out of her body. He worked his way to her hands, his fingers twining with hers as her body sunk back against his. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and she jumped when he softly kissed her ear. His kisses were tender, loving and she had to admit, she was enjoying each and every one. Parker settled back against his chest and she closed her eyes.  
  
Sydney's lips moved to the back of her neck and when he kissed her; she moaned slightly with satisfaction. He continued to gently massage her shoulders while at the same time, trailed little kisses along her neck and over the tops of her shoulders.  
  
Parker was definitely getting wrapped up in the moment and she pushed herself off him and spun around to look at him. She didn't move a muscle as he moved toward her. His lips met hers in a soft, gentle kiss, lingering against hers for a few seconds. He pulled back just a little, wanted to look at her for another moment. He flashed a warm smile and she surprised herself with her reaction. Sydney's eyes bored into hers as she leaned up, kissing him full on the lips. He reached around behind her and pulled her body to his, feeling her heart beat faster against him as she clutched at the back of his head. His hands ran up and down her back as their kissing grew more furious with each passing second.  
  
Parker let out a slight pant when Sydney suddenly pulled back. He ran his hand down the side of her face, smoothing her hair as they each tried to catch their breath. She nervously faced him, locking their eyes together as feelings she didn't know she had for her friend washed over her.  
  
"What the hell are we doing?" She asked after a moment.  
  
Sydney ran his thumb along her jaw. "I do not know. But I know I do not want to stop." Sydney briefly wondered if he was doing the right thing, wondering if maybe he was pushing too hard. But her reactions to his kisses and to his massage convinced him that maybe she wanted him as much as he wanted her.  
  
He looked down, staring at an imaginary spot on the cushion. "Unless you want me to stop."  
  
"I'm not sure what I want." Parker replied honestly. "This is all so sudden."  
  
Sydney sighed. "We do not have to figure anything out right now." He told her, feeling a slight disappointment.  
  
Parker smiled. "Thank you." She quietly stood up, nervously clasping her hands together. She needed to time to think "I.. I'm going to go off to bed." She told him. "I'm, ah, a little tired."  
  
Sydney stood up as well. "It is late." He acknowledged.  
  
Parker looked down at her new necklace. "Thank you Syd, for the present."  
  
Sydney smiled. "You're welcome." He whispered.  
  
Parker took a step toward him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."  
  
"Good night, Parker."  
  
Sydney watched as she turned and headed to her room, wondering if he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(Syd's, following morning)  
  
Parker paced frantically on the porch listening to the panicked man on the cell phone. "What the hell are you talking about, Broots?" She hissed into the receiver.  
  
Broots slinked further under his desk at the Centre, the phone clutched in his trembling hand. "They are on to you, Miss Parker." He whispered nervously.  
  
Parker was getting exasperated; that's all he had said for the past two minutes. "Who?" She asked, her teeth clenched.  
  
Broots peeked out around the desk before crawling back under it. "Lyle and Raines." He replied, in a shaky whisper. "They are tearing your office apart as I speak."  
  
Parker felt her heart start to race and she glanced back at the house. She saw Sydney puttering around the living room through the window. He wasn't paying her any attention. "Broots, you'd better tell me what the HELL is going on and you'd better tell me right now." She ordered, keeping her voice low.  
  
"Ok, ok." Broots stuttered. He took a deep breath. "When you didn't arrive in Florida, Lyle and Raines started looking for you."  
  
"I know that much, Broots!"  
  
Broots shook under the desk. "Well, I was talking to Veronica in Dispatch. You know her, she's the one with two thumbs on her right hand." He let out a nervous laugh. "I'm surprised Lyle didn't take one of them to replace the one that was cut off seeing that she has an extra and all---"  
  
"FOCUS!" Parker interrupted harshly.  
  
Broots jumped at her tone. "Ok. She was telling me that Lyle sent a sweeper team to your house!" He related, his words tumbling out of his mouth. "Rumor has it that they found something, Miss Parker! Now Lyle is looking all over for me and he's searching your office and I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Broots..." Parker whispered.  
  
"If they find out that I've been helping Sydney, helping you help Sydney, they are going to kill me." Broots continued in a panic. "That's after they torture me, probably start cutting off fingers trying to get me to talk."  
  
"Broots!" Parker said louder.  
  
"Then what is Debbie going to do without a father?" Broots rambled. "She is only a little girl and she needs me. I can't go off and get myself killed."  
  
"BROOTS!" Parker yelled.  
  
Sydney turned toward the window, hearing Parker's loud voice. Something was terribly wrong; he could tell by the way she was pacing around the porch. He moved toward the door.  
  
Parker saw Sydney in the doorway and she stopped moving and she turned away, her back toward the door.  
  
"Parker?" Sydney called out. "What is wrong."  
  
Parker ignored him. Everything was going to hell and she had no idea what to do first. A million thoughts were going through her mind at once.  
  
She turned her attention back to Broots. "Do they know where we are right now?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I don't think they do. Yet." Broots whispered. "If they did, they wouldn't be here right now, ripping this place apart. Looking for me to sacrifice at the alter of the Centre."  
  
Parker started thinking. "Ok." She whispered, still not turning to face Sydney. "Here is what you are going to do. First off, calm down and find your spine. Then make tracks and get out of the Centre before they find you."  
  
"How?" Broots asked. "Everyone is looking for me. I can't just walk down the hall to the front door!"  
  
Parker let out a breath. "Find Angelo. He'll get you out." She ordered.  
  
"Like he did for Sydney." Broots recalled. "Ok. Ok. I can do this. Then what?"  
  
Parker tensed when she felt Sydney directly behind her. "Pick up Debbie and get the hell out of Blue Cove. It's not safe for either one of you to remain in town." She finished. "You have access to my private account. Take what money you need and go."  
  
"Ok." Broots replied. "What about you and Sydney? What are you going to do, Miss Parker?"  
  
Parker sighed. "I'm getting the hell out of Dodge." She told him before snapping the phone shut.  
  
"Miss Parker?"  
  
Parker slowly turned around, her mind still reeling from Broots' news. Sydney stood in front of her, his arms folded across his chest. There was a clear look of terror on his face, in his eyes. She knew the signs; she was feeling the same fear herself.  
  
Sydney frowned as he studied her pale features. "It's all over, isn't it?" He asked. "Your involvement with my disappearance has been discovered."  
  
Parker reached forward and squeezed his arm, nodding slowly. "Raines and Lyle are on a warpath." She told him. "Broots said they've searched my house, my office." She let go of his arm and moved away, a new plan forming in her mind. "I've got to get you out of here today, then I have to get back to the Centre and fix this mess."  
  
Sydney reached out and grabbed her elbow, spinning her around to face him. "Have you completely lost your mind?" He asked angrily. "You can't go back there! They will kill you!"  
  
Parker pulled her arm away. "I have to!" She yelled. "Someone has to make sure that the trail to find you leads nowhere. I can't protect you unless I'm inside the Centre."  
  
"Are you listening to yourself?" Sydney argued. "Raines and Lyle are LOOKING for you! And they are not planning to welcome you with open arms." Sydney shook his head in anger. "You just ordered Broots out of town for his own safety!" He reminded her. "You wouldn't have done that unless you had good reason to believe he was in danger. Which clearly indicates to me that your own life is in jeopardy." She started to move away again but Sydney grabbed her upper arms, forcing her to remain in front of him. "They know you've helped me, Parker. They will punish you for your betrayal!"  
  
Parker glared at him. "So what the hell am I supposed to do, Sydney?" She yelled.  
  
"You cannot return." Sydney said, his voice lowering. "You will be killed."  
  
They were quiet for several minutes. He watched as her expression changed from one of fear and anger to one of resignation at the situation she was now faced with.  
  
Parker blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "What am I going to do?" She repeated, her voice nearly childlike.  
  
Sydney saw that she was beginning to get shaky. "Come. Let's sit down." Sydney said softly. He motioned to the bench by the railing and the two of them quietly sunk down in the cushions.  
  
Parker leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "I'm screwed." She muttered bitterly. "We are both screwed."  
  
Sydney smiled, an idea forming in his mind. One he had thought about many, many times but never verbalized. "Not necessarily." He said, turning his body toward her. He leaned sideways on the bench and dropped his hand to her shoulder, massaging it gently.  
  
Parker turned to him, her cheek coming into contact with his hand. "What do you mean 'not necessarily'?" Parker asked, her voice edgy. "My life just blew up in my face, Syd."  
  
"What life?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Sydney continued to rub her shoulder with one hand and the other one covered hers in her lap. "Spending all day at the Centre then going home to slave over paperwork is a life?"  
  
"It's the only one I know."  
  
Sydney moved closer. "Now is the time to change it." He countered.  
  
"Not like I have too much of a choice now but to sail off into the sunset and reinvent myself." Parker smirked at his expression; he seemed to have something cooking inside his head. "Okay, Doctor Spock. I see those wheels turning. Just what do you have in mind."  
  
Sydney drew in a large breath. It was now or never. "Run away with me." He proposed nervously.  
  
Parker's eyes widened. "W-what?" She stuttered. "Are you serious?"  
  
Sydney smiled. "Why not?" He asked. "We are both in the same boat, having to hide from the Centre. Instead of sticking me at another safe house and you 'sailing off into the sunset', why not stay with me?"  
  
Parker sat up, his hand falling from her shoulder. She studied him intently noticing the unspoken words behind his eyes. "What are you really trying to say, Sydney?" She asked.  
  
She always could read him like a book. "I want us to be together." Sydney admitted. "I want you with me all of the time, not just for infrequent visits." He paused deliberately, wanting his words to sink in. "Parker, I need you."  
  
"Sydney.I don't know what to say."  
  
"Parker, I never expected my feelings toward you to be this strong. It doesn't make sense, but emotions never really do make sense." Sydney smiled. "All I know is that I cannot lose you. The thought of you going off alone and leaving me again is unbearable."  
  
"I never said I wanted to be alone." Parker honestly told him, surprised by her words.  
  
Sydney smiled softly. "Then what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying I'm just as confused, Syd, about my own feelings for you." She let out a nervous laugh. "Actually, I'm scared to death. I haven't felt these.emotions..since."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since Tommy." Parker whispered. She took a deep breath and thought a moment. "Running away with you is a big step, Syd."  
  
"The biggest."  
  
"What if it doesn't work out?" Parker asked cautiously.  
  
Sydney laughed; she was always the skeptic. "What if it does?"  
  
Always the optimist, Parker thought to herself.  
  
"What do you say?" Sydney asked, the hope in his voice unmistakable. "Please stay with me. I promise you that you will never regret it  
  
It only took her a second to make up her mind. The love in his eyes convinced her that this was definitely a risk worth taking. Taking a nervous breath, she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. After a moment, she pulled back and gazed into his eyes.  
  
Parker smiled. "So where do you want to go?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(couple days later)  
  
Lyle gave the door a swift kick and it shattered as it flew open. Several sweepers entered the cabin and fanned out, looking for their prey.  
  
Lyle remained in the entryway, barking orders at the men as they moved through the house. He glanced around, his eyes studying his surroundings as he listened to the sweepers scurrying about. After a few moments, he knew that they were too late, that once again, he was going to come up empty. Dad would not be pleased.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Lyle spun around. "What?" He snapped.  
  
Willie holstered his weapon as he slowly approached. "Nothing here, sir." He reported. "No sign of Miss Parker or Sydney."  
  
"Dammit!" Lyle shouted, causing the sweeper to jump. He began to stalk around the foyer in frustration. "Were they ever here or is this another wild goose chase?"  
  
"They were here." Willie confirmed. "They must have known we were coming because they obviously cleared out quickly. They left a bunch of stuff behind."  
  
Broots, Lyle thought to himself. The weasel must have tipped them off before he too disappeared into thin air. "Anything useful?" Lyle asked hopefully.  
  
Willie shrugged. "Clothes, dirty dishes, that sort of stuff." He ventured hesitantly, seeing Lyle's anger grow.  
  
Lyle was steaming. "Alright. Search this place thoroughly. I want everything inspected right down to the contents of the garbage disposal. Bring me SOMETHING that could tell us where they flew off to."  
  
Willie nodded. "Yes sir!" He replied before leaving the foyer.  
  
Lyle closed his eyes, took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall. He wasn't looking forward to facing Raines or his father when he returned to Blue Cove.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(new hideout)  
  
"I need to go shopping."  
  
Sydney continued to hang some clothes in the closet as he glanced over to Parker. She was rummaging though the few items of clothing she managed to stuff in her bag before they hightailed it out of the cabin. After nearly a week of non-stop traveling, they finally settled on their new home - a small bungalow on an island in the Caribbean.  
  
"Why?" Sydney asked before shutting the closet door.  
  
Parker held up a shoe when he turned to face her. "Prada pumps do not go with sand and sea." She commented irritably, tossing the shoe in the corner. She then picked her bag off the bed. "And neither does any of the other crap I brought. I swear, I packed for the Arctic." The bag quickly joined the shoe with a loud thud. "  
  
Sydney silently chuckled at her tirade. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Tomorrow morning, I will take you into town and you can buy a whole new summer wardrobe." He promised, kissing the back of her head.  
  
Parker laughed. "While we are at it, we should get you some shorts and shirts as well." She commented, leaning comfortably back against his chest. "Then you can sit on the beach and get some sun on that cute little butt of yours."  
  
Sydney spun her around and snaked his arms around her waist. "Now how would you know if my butt is 'cute'?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. "Peeking while I was in the shower?"  
  
Parker gulped and rolled her eyes. "No." Glaring at his amused expression, she pushed him away and he stumbled a little, surprised by her sudden movement. She turned to the bed and quickly plucked a throw pillow from on top, flinging it hard at him.  
  
Sydney caught it in mid air before it hit him and expertly threw it right back at her, smacking her in the side of the head. Fuming, she turned to get a larger pillow but he grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Let me go, you little shit!" She said, struggling against him.  
  
Sydney laughed and pulled her tightly against him until she settled down. "You're so much fun to tease." He said, knowing she was a little embarrassed. "Sometimes, Parker, you are an easy mark!"  
  
"Better watch it, Syd." Parker retorted. "I still have my gun."  
  
Sydney laughed again and spun her around, keeping his hands on her waist. He smiled at her and watched as her annoyance melted and she was smiling as well.  
  
"That's better!" Sydney exclaimed. He continued to stare at her, grinning like an idiot.  
  
At that moment, life seemed perfect. They were in paradise and they were together. And there was no sign of the Centre anywhere. Finally, they were safe.  
  
Parker ran her hands up his chest and around the back of his neck. "What are you staring at?" She asked him.  
  
"You." He replied softly. "You are simply breathtaking." He chuckled when she blushed. "Well you are!"  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere." Parker whispered, pulling his head down for a sweet kiss.  
  
He pulled reluctantly from the kiss and held her closer. "Is that a promise?" He asked.  
  
"We'll see." She replied with a wink.  
  
Sydney smiled. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the evening?" He asked. "We could, a) finish unpacking or, b) take a walk on the beach or, c) we can go find something to eat. The refrigerator is bare, or d) insert your own idea here."  
  
Parker signed. "So many choices." She muttered.  
  
"Pick one."  
  
Parker thought for a moment. "I'll take option 'd'." She decided.  
  
Sydney raised an eyebrow. "And what is option 'd'?" He said, wondering what she had in mind.  
  
Parker smiled mischievously she leaned in close, bringing her lips to his ear. "I want to check out your cute little butt." She whispered seductively. "So the next time, I'll know what I'm talking about."  
  
Sydney smiled. "Really?" He asked.  
  
Parker nodded. "Oh yeah."  
  
Sydney leaned forward and kissed her, much more deeply then he ever had before. His tongue pressed against her lips and she opened her mouth, allowing him to taste her and her to savor him. He reached around behind her, his trembling fingers sliding up her back until he found the top of the zipper. He slowly lowered it and he stepped back to allow her dress to fall to the floor, leaving her standing before him in her black lace bra and panties. He gasped, completely in awe of her beauty.  
  
Sydney pushed her gently onto the bed, their gaze never breaking as he crawled over her. Sydney leaned down, kissing the side of her neck as she clutched at the back of his head. Parker' eyes drifted shut and she let out a satisfied moan as his hands explored her body, and he grinned involuntarily, knowing he was pleasing her. His lips left her neck and found hers, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. The rest of their clothes were quickly discarded, thrown aimlessly to the floor as they got lost in each other, their bodies molding together as he slowly began to make love to her for the very first time.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(later.)  
  
Sydney smiled as he watched her sleep, lying peacefully on her stomach, her hair splayed on the pillow. He reached over and pulled the sheet up around her waist. He dropped it over her and let his hand roam up her bare back, feeling her steady breathing under his touch. Parker stirred slightly as his fingers touched her but she did not wake up. He was glad; all he wanted to do was watch her sleep, naked in their bed.  
  
Sydney slid closer to her, his body craving her warmth. He softly draped an arm across her back, being careful not to wake her and he leaned forward, planting a tender kiss on her shoulder before resting his head next to hers and closing his eyes. His smiled, wondering what Jarod would say about him and Parker, had he still been alive to see it.  
  
Ah, Sydney thought as he drifted off to sleep..what a difference a year makes.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(SL-28 - Raines Private Lab)  
  
"134, 135, 136."  
  
The squeaking of the wheels coming down the hall startled him and he briefly stopped counting the small tiles in the ceiling. Raines stopped in front of the cell, making sure he was far enough back so that the younger man couldn't grab him. He learned that lesson the hard way several months back; it took over 40 stitches to close the wound on his head from the impact with the bars.  
  
"137, 138, 139, 140." He continued, ignoring the man's presence.  
  
Raines stood very still. "Get up." He ordered.  
  
He glanced over at the request and sighed loudly. He rubbed his face with his hands and he rolled off the cot and he stood up, doing his best to look annoyed at the interruption.  
  
"See what you made me do? I lost count."  
  
"My heart bleeds." Raines shot back.  
  
The man inside the cell stood as powerfully as he could in the middle of the room. "What do you want?" He asked, bitterness dripping from his lips.  
  
Raines wheezed. "You do not seem very happy to see me." He said.  
  
"Like that surprises you." He shot back. "Just tell me what you want and let me get back to my counting."  
  
Raines narrowed his eyes sinisterly and smiled, his thin lips twisting into an evil expression. He had the man over a barrel and he knew it.  
  
"Spit it out, Raines!"  
  
Raines sucked in a ragged breath. "I have a new project that requires your, how shall we say it, special talents?" He watched the man shut his eyes in disgust. "Interested?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
Raines shook his head. "No." He turned to walk away. "We will discuss it further in the morning. Make sure you are well rested."  
  
"I'm really looking forward to it." He said sarcastically.  
  
"I am sure you are." Raines replied. He started to leave but turned around just before he moved out of sight. His eyes locked with the other man and he just smiled.  
  
"Have a nice evening, Jarod."  
  
Jarod sneered at him. "Go to hell, Raines!" He shouted as the man squeaked down the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's the end, but never fear.a sequel is in the works. Comments can be directed to me at LukeRulzGH@aol.com  
  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
